Bang, Bang!
by Grining Prey
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was the first weapon to ever achieve the rank of Chunin without the aid of a Meister. Haruno Sakura was recently abandoned by her weapon. Will they be able to forget the past and learn to trust each other? Or is it a failure in the making?
1. Street Fight

Uzumaki Naruto was the first weapon to ever achieve the rank of Chunin without the aid of a Meister. Haruno Sakura was recently abandoned by her weapon. Will they be able to forget the past and learn to trust each other? Or is this a failure waiting to happen?

**Bang, Bang!**

**Street Fight**

Naruto smiled to himself as he got out of bed, the jounin exams where just two months away and today was the day to sign up for it. Getting out of bed Naruto popped his joints as he pulled out a cup of instant ramen. Pouring some water in it he stuck it into the microwave before quickly rushing off to get dressed. He clothing was simple consisting of a black-sleeved orange long sleeve shirt with an adjustable hood. On the chest are there was the design of a skull. It was cartoonish, with only three teeth which ended in point's and perfectly circular eye's and nose**(1)**. Pulling out the ramen Naruto hissed as he accidentally poured some on his hand.

Quickly setting his food down Naruto whipped his hand off on his jeans. Smiling as he picked up the ramen Naruto inhaled his food, wanting to be the first one to sign up. Nothing could ruin today. Cause today he was one step closer to his dream.

* * *

"Nani?" Naruto said to himself as his head dropped.

"You heard me," She told him. "Without a meister a weapon may not become a jounin." Sighing she watched the blond haired weapon as he shook with anger, "It's called Team Work Naruto, its what this village was found upon."

Clenching his fist Naruto refused to break eye contact with the ground, "Bullshit!" He looked up at her with his Heterochromia**(2)** eyes, the right blood red while the left a soothing blue. "That's bullshit Baachan! You're just like all the others! Always thinking your better, thinking that we need you to be strong!" And finally he bellowed out in rage, "I'm nobody's tool!" With that he stormed out before Tsunade could get a word in.

Shaking her head Tsunade looked at the door that the stubborn young man had shoved through, "When will you learn that not all Meisters are the same Naruto?" Sighing Tsunade pressed the button on her personal intercom, "Send in the next one."

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha with his hair shadowing his eyes. Trying his best to ignore everyone he didn't realize it when he pushed pass a indigo haired girl, that was until someone grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. "Hey Uzumaki aren't you going to apologize to Hinata-Chan?" Kiba asked.

Naruto sneered at the both of them, a meister and his pathetic weapon, of course he'd apologize he thought as he blue eye turned red. "I'm sorry Hinata…I'm sorry that your so weak that you have to rely on such a pathetic 'master.'" Sarcasm laced Naruto's words.

It was obvious that Hinata had been hurt by his words. To be insulted was one thing, but to be insulted by a fellow weapon was a whole new pain. Kiba growled as he grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and brought him up to eye level, "You son ova bitch! Take back what you said about Hinata-Chan!"

Naruto's hair shadowed his eye's but the smirk on his face was evident, "Put me down Kiba or you'll be in for a world of hurt…too late!"

Kiba felt Naruto's hand press up against his gut, "Wha-"

Bang!

"Son ova bitch!" Kiba yelled as he dropped Naruto and held his stomach, "Damn it that hurts!"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled as she rushed to her hurt meister's aid.

"Tsk, Tsk Hinata." Naruto wagged his finger at her, "You should know better to run it to a fight." Holding up his hand he pointed it at her. With two blood red eyes watching their target Naruto smirked, "Bang!" He shouted, matching the sound of a gun shot that came from his hand.

A crimson colored bullet shot out of Naruto's palm and towards Hinata, but before it reached her Kiba had jumped in the way taking the hit, causing Naruto to frown. _'Baka, he's already been shot once, and he still jumps up to take the hit.' _Confused by this action Naruto slowly felt his anger slip, his eyes changing back to their usual color, one red the other blue. But just because he wasn't angry anymore didn't mean he would stop fighting, Naruto thought with a smirk.

"Hinata-Chan!" Kiba shouted holding out his hand.

"Hai," Hinata's features was replaced by a lavender colored figure that quickly moved to Kiba's hand and transformed into a Kukri. Brandishing the knife Kiba charged Naruto.

Slapping away Kiba's weapon hand Naruto got right under Kiba's defense's and placed both of his palms on the boys chest, "Bang!" He shouted, as two colored bullets, blue and red, shot through Kiba's chest and out his back.

"Friggin hell! Why does it hurt so badly?!" Kiba shouted as he rolled on the ground holding the none existing wounds.

Smirking Naruto held up his hands, reveling a perfect hole in both of his palms. "In case you haven't figured it out, my weapon form is a gun." His smirk turned it to a full blown sadistic grin, "But unlike ordinary gun's I don't fire regular bullets. My bullets are pure concentrated chakra, with which I am able to attack my opponents chakra points." Firing another shot Naruto eyebrows rose when Kiba was able to dodge at the last second.

"A gun huh?" Kiba questioned as he held Hinata in a reverse grip. "Must be a pretty weak gun if the bullets move that slowly."

"Tch," Naruto scoffed. He actually had no idea what his true weapon form looked like. All he knew was that he was some sort of gun. He had however figured himself something similar to a pistol. Maybe one with two barrels?

"Don't get distracted!" Naruto was brought out of his muse by the sound of Kiba's voice. Looking up with shocked eyes he realized that the Inuzuka was already upon him.

* * *

"_Sorry Sakura-Chan, but you're just not strong enough." _

Those words played over and over again in Haruno Sakura's mind. She had just finished her latest mission with her partner, ex-partner that it, only to find out that he was abandoning her for some unknown reason. And now she was sitting here waiting for an audience with the Hokage, hoping that there was a weapon out there in need of a meister…._'Yeah right.' _She thought to herself. Finding a weapon with out a meister was rare, extremely rare. About the only ones with out a meister where still in the academy. "I'm doomed," She cried as she buried her head in her hands.

Lost in her own thoughts Sakura almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a door slamming. Looking up she saw a blond haired guy standing just outside of the Hokage's shut doors, muttering things to himself. Shoving his hands into his pockets he stormed out of the tower, not even noticing the room's occupants staring at him. _'Weirdo,' _Sakura thought.

"Haruno Sakura?" The secretary called out.

"Yes?" Sakura looked up.

"Hokage-sama will see you now."

"Thank you," Sakura told her as she stood up and entered the office.

Tsunade looked up from the paper work that she was currently working on to see who had entered the door. _'Oh yeah,' _She thought as she notice that it was Sakura. _'She's the one who recently had her weapon abandon her. Poor girl, I wonder if she's here to resign?' _

"Hokage-sama," Sakura was cut off by Tsunade.

"Please just call me Tsunade, Hokage makes me feel old."

Blushing in embarrassment Sakura continued, "Tsunade-sama, I was- I was wondering if there was a weapon that needed a meister."

Tsunade paused in thought. She had expected Sakura to come in here a quit, but the girl was asking for a new partner. Tsunade smiled, this girl was interesting. Now the only thing left to do was to see if there where any free weapons. As she was reaching for a file her personal intercom went off, "Hokage-sama it seems that Uzumaki Naruto has gotten into a fight with Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. Would you like me to send someone to break it up?"

Tsunade thought about it for a second before smiling, "Yes, get Kakashi but send him here first." How had she forgotten about him! It was a long shot, but maybe, just maybe she had found Naruto a meister that would show him that they weren't all bad.

* * *

Seeing that Kiba was almost upon him Naruto fell into a back flip. Using his momentum he kicked Hinata out of the falling boy's hands. Stopping in a one-handed handstand Naruto got ready to fire mercilessly upon Kiba when he felt someone pick him up by the leg and lift him up off the ground. "Now, now Naruto is that anyway to treat your allies?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the twisted his body to look at who had grabbed him, "Senpai, why are you here?"

Kakashi eye smiled at the young man, "Stopping you," he told Naruto happily. Turning his attention to the panting Kiba and Hinata, who was trying to help her meister, he called out, "You two get home, and prepare yourself. I have a feeling that Tsunade isn't about to forget this." Kakashi directed the last part to all three of the brawlers. Choosing not to respond Hinata quickly left, with Kiba leaning against her for support, now that the adrenalin had worn off he was hurt more than he had realized.

Once the meister and weapon had disappeared Naruto looked up at Kakashi, "You gonna let me go Senpai?" Naruto asked Kakashi with a little edge in his voice.

"If that's what you want," Kakashi responded, dropping Naruto un-mercilessly onto the ground. "Now Naruto the real reason I'm here is to inform you that Tsunade has found you your first meister-"

"Nani?! I never asked for a meister!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"The matter is no longer in you hands Naruto," Kakashi told him. The playfulness that was in his voice earlier had been frozen over by indifference. "Your items and personal belongings are being moved into her place as we speak," Kakashi told the speechless blond.

"…I hate you." Was all Naruto told him as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and left.

Kakashi sighed as he watched the retreating blonds back. "His fall," Kakashi feared, "will be hard if he doesn't learn to open up."

* * *

Naruto stood outside of an apartment trying to steady his breathing. The plan was too rush in grab some of his stuff and leave. Its not like she could stop him right? Knocking on the door Naruto felt like a complete idiot after he realized who opened it. "Naruto-kun what a nice surprise," Tsunade smirked as she folded her arms against her chest.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered, "Nice."

Quickly ushering the younger blond in Tsunade closed the door behind him. "So," she quickly pushed him into a chair. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Seeing as how all of my personal belongings are here I thought I might check the place out," He quickly lied. "So why are you here?" He asked.

"Me?! Oh I was waiting here for you." Tsunade told him smiling a little. "You see Naruto I had a haunch that you would come by and try to sneak off with your stuff, but I guess I was wrong huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto forced a grin, "You had it all wrong."

"Well I'll just stay here and keep you company until Sakura shows up." She told the now mopping blond. "Oh and Naruto," she said, gaining his attention. "I taught I would warn you that if you don't agree to be Sakura's weapon, you'll be removed from the program." Even though she couldn't see his face Tsunade could sense his depression. _'But this has to be done,' _She reassured herself.

They sat in complete silence, Tsunade not daring to give the blond reason to snap and Naruto to angry to speak. It was like this for nearly thirty minutes before the sound of a door opening reached their ears. Walking into the room Sakura was surprised to see the two blonds looking up at her. "Oh um Tsunade-sama what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Tsunade smiled at the pink haired, "Well Naruto-Kun here asked me to accompany him here."

Looking at Naruto Sakura offered him her hand, "Hello you must be Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Haruno Sakura." Standing up Naruto shook her hand with an all to obvious fake smile plastered on his face. "I guess you're my new Meister."

"Well," Sakura scratched the back of her head. "I'd prefer it if we where just friends." Quirking his eyebrow Naruto watched the smiling girl, "Well what ever floats your boat I guess."

Standing up Tsunade clapped her hands together, "I can see it now! You two are a match made in heaven!" She was ignorant to the two teens who where now blushing and trying to avoid each other's gaze. "So I'll leave you two to it, see you later!" And just like that she was gone, leaving the two new partners by themselves.

After a moment of silence Sakura spoke up, "Well how bout I show you your room?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Lead the way."

"Not much to lead to," Sakura chuckled as she walked up to the first door on the left in the hall way. Opening the door Sakura held her arms to it, as if asking Naruto to go first.

Entering the room Naruto was surprised to find that, by itself, it was larger than his old apartment. Looking around the room Naruto noticed that everything that had been in his old apartment was here now.

"Hmm it's a little bare," Sakura mused out loud. "Maybe we should go to the mall this weekend and get something's for your room." However Sakura panicked when Naruto simply raised an eyebrow. _'Crap,' _Sakura mentally panicked, _'I probably offended him somehow.' _Waving her hands in defense Sakura spoke nervously, "I-I mean only if you want to!"

"Uh oh no going shopping would be cool," Naruto told the panicking girl. _'Nobody's ever wanted to go shopping with me,' _Naruto thought to himself. _'Why is she being so nice to me? Could it be a trick? She is a meister, isn't she?'_ Naruto scratched his head in thought, he just couldn't figure this girl out. He had always built meisters up to be evil and conniving, especially after that one incident…'_No,'_ Naruto shook his head, _'The past doesn't belong in the future.' _

"Naruto?"

The blond was made aware of his surrounding by Sakura calling his name, "Yeah?"

"You just kinda spaced out there," The meister told him. "I was saying that we should try and get to know each other some."

"Sure," Naruto told her ask she led him into the living room. Sitting down in a sofa Indian style Sakura urged Naruto to sit down in the chair opposite of her. "So tell me about yourself."

"Hmm well, I'm an orphan who grew up on the streets without any friends. I had to teach myself how to survive and how to do normal everyday things. Cooking, personal hygiene, and all that other stuff I learned by myself. I never went to the academy but for most of my childhood I was trained by Hatake Kakashi, and when I turned twelve the council saw it fit that I was given chunin rank. Not soon after that Jiraiya of the Sannin took me on as his personal apprentice. About three months ago I got back from a three year training trip from which I traveled to every friendly and some hostile nations learning as much as I could from him. And that's about it."

Sakura watched him with an agape mouth, "You trained with two Death Scythes?" Naruto nodded his head. "Wow," Sakura whispered to herself.

"So what about you?" Naruto questioned.

"Me?" Sakura blushed. "Oh well I grew up with my mom, and when I was old enough I joined the academy. Um I trained there for the full four years before meeting my ex-partner. I just got back from a two year mission, in which it was my job to make sure that not hostile Ninja tried to start anything in the town I was stationed in, along with two others. And that's all I can think of for now," She told him sheepishly.

'_Well that reveled almost nothing about her,' _Naruto thought. "How about we use a method Kakashi-sensei taught me?" He asked her, almost desperate to figure out who she was.

"Um ok," Sakura told him.

"Okay just tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams," He told her.

"Okay," She smiled. "My Name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are Boys and Flowers. My dislikes are un-cleanliness and Bakas. My hobbies are flower pressing and training. And my Dream is to someday become a jounin Meister who is well known. Your turn."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen and training. My dislikes are…people who think there better than everyone else and the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My hobbies are training and watering plants. And my dream is to not only become a Death Scythe but to also become the first weapon to take the title of Hokage."

* * *

First off if you're unfamiliar with Soul Eater than I strongly urge you to read/watch it.

Now time to clear some things up.

1. This is a reference to Shinigami-sama's mask.

2. Heterochromia - In anatomy, heterochromia refers to a difference in coloration, usually of the iris but also of hair or skin. For Naruto this is due to the Kyuubi and this will be explained later on.

Naruto - He obviously has a reason to distrust Meisters, but what exactly is it.

Sakura - Her partner abandoned her and she doesn't even know why, really.

Okay so here it is my first attempt at a NarutoXSoulEater crossover. Hope you all enjoyed it, cause I know I have. Please Review and check out 44-dd's page.

Forever Grinning till the end,  
This is Grining Prey signing out.

And yes for those of you who are more perceptive I updated my sig!


	2. Opening Of a Young Man’s Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or Soul Eater

Uzumaki Naruto was the first weapon to ever achieve the rank of Chunin without the aid of a Meister. Haruno Sakura was recently abandoned by her weapon. Will they be able to forget the past and learn to trust each other? Or is this a failure waiting to happen?

**Bang, Bang!**

**Opening Of a Young Man's Eyes**

"I'll admit that when I'm fully transformed my bullets are faster and stronger than before." Naruto lying on his back, on the forest floor, looked up at the Sakura with blood leaking from his mouth, "But if you ever try to force chakra into me like that again I'll kill you."

Sakura sighed, "I already told you that it wasn't chakra. It was my soul wavelength. When me and my old partner where able to match are Soul Wavelength, which is called soul resonance, we where unstoppable."

"Ch you needed something like that to be strong? No wonder your last partner ditched you," Naruto growled from his position on the ground. "That Soul Resonance is the most idiotic crap I've ever heard of. I don't need shit like that to be strong. I've won all my fights with out it, and you know what else? I've won all my fights without you." Picking himself up off of the ground he walked over to a near by bench and sat down ungracefully, where he began to whip off the blood that had leaked out of his mouth**(1)**. Stomping her foot in frustration Sakura moved to join him on the bench, but Naruto propped his feet on the other seat.

"Hey, come on! It's not just me that has to work at this. You don't even want to try it. We are a team, Naruto!" However the glare that Naruto sent Sakura was enough to make the pink haired girl take a step back.

"A team is a group of people working together as equals for a common goal. Meisters never think they are equals with a weapon. They think we are only tools to be used." He pushed off of the bench and walked towards his forced living quarters. Slowly shaking her head disappointedly Sakura began to follow him. "You know Tsunade-sama has someone coming out tomorrow to see if we can work as a team right?"

"Yeah so?" Naruto questioned without looking back.

"So if we don't do a good job than she might just demote us to genin or maybe even remove us from the program altogether." Sakura pleaded with him, "Please Naruto at least attempt to use soul resonance."

Naruto was silent for a minute before sighing, "You got one shot to make this work, and if it doesn't never bring it up again." Naruto's features where replaced by a purple figure that split into two separate beings, one red the other blue. Quickly they jumped into Sakura's hands and reformed into a pair of .38 pistols. They where a grey metal and along the barrel there where zigzags that looked akin to teeth. Just below the rear sight there was a pure white looking narrowed eye; for one pistol it was on the right side and for the other it was on the left.**(2)**

"Arigatou, Naruto," Sakura crossed her arms, making an X shape with both pistols pointed up.

Naruto reflection appeared in the eye of the left .38 that Sakura held in her right hand, _"Yeah yeah. You just better hope this works." _

* * *

Both Sakura and Naruto lay panting on the ground. After an hour of trying they had been able to match their soul wavelength's but just barley. And while the result was impressive Naruto still wasn't sure about this new power. However Sakura was completely convinced that this could be one of the strongest attacks ever.

"And to think," Sakura spoke out. "That was just after an hour of training! Imagine if we develop this more, we could easily become one of the strongest forces in the village!" She sat up and looked at Naruto, "I mean after an hour of trying are souls just barley connected, but if we find a way to completely connect our souls than we'll be unstoppable."

'_Completely connect with her,' _Naruto thought, _'Yeah right that's never going to happen.'_ Standing up Naruto dusted himself off before stretching, being in his weapon form for to long left his limbs sore.

Watching him from the ground Sakura began to ponder something. "Hey Naruto how come you can transform into two separate weapons?"

Turning to face her he raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well I've seen some people transform into two weapons but they where always connected somehow, like one of the teachers at the academy was able to transform into a Kusarigama. You're the only one that I've seen that transforms into two separate weapons."

"…Beat's me," He told her with a straight face. But inside his mind he was mulling things over. _'Baka should mind her own business. How am I suppose to know these things, I didn't now what I looked like in my weapon form until yesterday.' _

"You know now that I think about it," Sakura broke his mental rant. "One pistol shoots a blue bullet while the other is red. Kinda like your eyes." Now Sakura was completely interested in this oddity.

"Well you can puzzle this til the world ends for all I care cause I'm going back to the apartment." With that he left the pink haired Meister shaking her head and rushing to catch up to him.

* * *

It was now dark outside as they both sat in the living room. They had just gotten done eating and where now relaxing. Naruto was lazily flipping through channels on the television while Sakura was catching up on her reading. Sitting in silence Sakura spoke out, "Hey Naruto."

Turning away from the television screen he looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Well I was thinking that eating ramen everyday could get old," She paused trying to find a decent stopping spot in her book.

"An-d?"

"Well," She told him finally closing the book. "How bout we have designated cooking days."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "What is a 'designated cooking day'?"

"It works like this; I cook tomorrow, then you cook the day after that, and from there we just switch back and forth."

"Hmm," Naruto scratched his chin. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Yes!" Sakura shouted in joy, "I hope you're ready for a big breakfast tomorrow."

"I just hope you can cook," Naruto told her as he went back to flipping through channels.

"Don't worry you can trust me!" Sakura told him as she went back to her book. Looking at her out of the corner of his eyes Naruto watched her wearily. _'Don't worry you can trust me Naru-Chan!' _feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up Naruto shakily got to his feet. "Going to bed?" Sakura looked up from her book.

"Yeah," Naruto told her as he swiftly made his way to his room. Quickly closing the door he leaned against it heavily, supporting his head in his hands.

'_Don't worry you can trust me!' _

That is almost exactly what she said that night, the night Naruto had tried to purge from his memories. That night had been the most painful event of his life, "No!" Naruto told himself as he pulled his hair. He would not take a trip down memory lane, not now not ever. The past was just that, the past and he wanted nothing to do with it. Walking over to his bed Naruto collapsed, he was more tired than he realized and some sleep would do him some good.

But that didn't keep his dreams from haunting him.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice brought him out of his sleep, "Breakfast is ready!" Groggily opening his eyes Naruto looked at the clock that rested on his nightstand; it was seven A.M.

Groaning as he got out of bed Naruto realized that he had fallen asleep in his cloths from last night, he sighed at least he wouldn't have to deal with getting dressed this morning. Walking over to his door Naruto opened it was and was greeted by the blissful smell of bacon and eggs. Walking into the kitchen Naruto watched curiously as Sakura, who was dressed in a apron, put the finishing touches on breakfast. Her clothing style was much more fit for battle; she wore a pink tank top which exposed much of her stomach. She was also wearing a battle skirt with a pair of short spandex shorts underneath and her hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a few loose bangs.

Sighing Naruto wondered if he should buy clothing that was more battle efficient. _'But than again,' _Naruto thought. _'Most of the time my clothing isn't in any danger.'_

"Oh Naruto there you are," Sakura said as she took off the apron. "Eat up, cause I'm sure whoever Tsunade-sama sends is going to be tough." Naruto sat down silently and began to pick at his food, it was actually pretty good he decided.

Once they where done eating they left for the designated training grounds. Naruto walked with an air of confidence and boredom around him, while Sakura was fidgeting like crazy. Finally the blond had had enough, "Alright I can't take it anymore! What's eating you?" Naruto stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared at his meister.

Sakura felt like everyone was staring at her, well more like half of them where staring at her the other half stared at Naruto. "Please Naruto not right now?!" Sakura pleaded.

"Oh God damn it!" Naruto exclaimed, "You're nervous!" Naruto put his head in his hands, it just figures that the girl was nervous, just his luck. "Okay look there's no reason to be nervous. I've known Tsunade for a long time and I doubt she's going to send us up against anyone whose out of our league."

"Yeah but-" Naruto quickly cut her off.

"Okay look if you promise me that you won't be nervous than I'll," Naruto sighed in defeat. "Than I'll let you use Soul Resonance if you think we need it."

Sakura looked up at Naruto in shook before a small smile appeared on her face. She was no longer nervous, "Arigatou, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah," He told her as he folded his hands behind his head. At least they could continue on their way without her fidgeting bothering him now.

Reaching where they where suppose to be the oddest sight greeted them. It was a man wearing a green spandex jumpsuit, a red sash that went around his waist, horrid orange leg warmers and a green vest. But it didn't stop there; He had gigantic fuzzy caterpillars for eyebrows and his hair was styled in a bowl cut. Naruto and Sakura stared at him stupidly.

"Ah you must be the ones Tsunade-sama said where coming, my name is Might Gai and I am the referee for today's training evaluation." Looking at each other and then back to the odd man before them, Naruto and Sakura slowly made their way towards Gai. "Hurry now your sparring partners are already here."

Naruto rolled his eyes at realizing who their opponents where, "Oh God you two again? Didn't I send you home with your tail behind your legs last time?"

"Shut it Uzumaki! Today is gonna be different!" Kiba yelled back at the blond haired weapon. "Besides today your not fighting," Kiba pointed to Sakura. "She is." Kiba began to laugh, "I should warn you that Sakura got the worst marks as a Meister in the academy."

Sakura looked at Naruto in embarrassment, only to notice that he was smirking as his body turned purple, "Well than this should be an easy fight. Try not to take to long Sakura I'm interested in what your making for lunch."

Gai watched the little back and forth as he walked out onto the field. Was Naruto actually trying to boost his partners spirits or was he simply trying to insult Kiba? Deciding that it didn't matter at the moment he got the attention of both Meisters and their weapons. "Are both combatants ready?"

Kiba nodded as he held Hinata in a reversed grip, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Sakura nodded holding Naruto limp at her sides while staring down her opponent.

"Then begin!" Gai shouted as he jumped back.

Kiba was the first to act charging Sakura. Dodging a strike Sakura rolled to the side before firing a few shots at Kiba, all of them hitting there mark. Hissing in pain Kiba quickly charged Sakura, trying to eliminate the distance. Evading the initial trust from Hinata Sakura was completely blindsided by Kiba's left hook crashing into her face. Taking a knee to the stomach Sakura coughed up some saliva.

"_God damn it Sakura don't let him get in close to you like that!" _Naruto shouted at his meister.

"I know," Sakura told him as she grabbed Kiba's punch. With all her might she bulled the boy to her causing him to lose his balance. Falling forward Kiba felt the barrel of a pistol collide with his stomach, causing the air in his lungs to escape. But he didn't have a chance to recover before Sakura pulled the trigger several times.

After five shots Sakura let Kiba fall to the ground, much to Naruto's displeasure. _"Now would be a good time to finish him off Sakura." _

"It's called mercy," She hissed at the pistol in her left hand.

"_Oh really miss Mercy," _Naruto said in a matter of fact tone. _"Than would you care to tell me where are opponent has gone? Or is giving him the advantage part of your 'mercy plan?'" _

"What?!" Sakura looked to where Kiba had been lying only to find that he had disappeared. "Where the hell did he go?" Sakura questioned herself in a whisper. But she didn't have to wait to long because Kiba's fist quickly connected with her cheek. The blow was powerful enough to send her flying and leave her sprawled out on the ground seeing stars.

"When me and Hinata-Chan use Resonance my speed increases ten fold." Kiba told Sakura as the girl struggled to her feet. Once she was standing Sakura quickly fired a shot a Kiba, however when it hit it simply went strait through him, not fazing him at all. It only took Sakura a second to figure out what had happened. "An afterimage," But that's all she had time to say before a blade came dangerously close to her throat. "Its over," Kiba whispered into her ear.

Sakura panicked, what was she going to do? Pretty soon Gai was going to call the match and declare Kiba the winner. She couldn't let her career end like this! And what about Naruto, she couldn't let him down. _"Sakura don't speak I'm talking to you mentally," _Sakura looked down at the pistol in her left hand and she saw Naruto reflection staring back at her. _"Listen I'm gonna get you out of this and when I do get ready to throw everything we have at him." _

"_Do you mean Soul Resonance?" _Sakura questioned but Naruto was to busy trying to come up with a plan to answer.

'_Here goes nothing Naruto thought.' _He had never done what he was about to attempt right now but he had seen other weapons do it so he was fairly sure that he could accomplish it.

Kiba dropped Hinata as he felt a powerful blow connect with his stomach. Coughing up some saliva he looked down and noticed that Naruto's hand was balled up into a fist and it was sticking out of one of his pistols along with his entire arm. _'What the fuck,' _Kiba thought. _'Hinata-chan can't even do that correctly yet!" _

Taking her chance Sakura jumped away from Kiba. Putting some distance in between them Sakura pointed both pistols at Kiba. "I think we should use Soul Resonance Naruto."

"…_Fine just do it quickly before he attacks again." _

Naruto and Sakura steadied their breathing and began to try and connect to each other's souls. Dust began to spin around them and they felt their souls connect and Sakura began to actually float.

"Resonance of Souls!" Sakura shouted.

"_Resonance of Souls!" _Naruto matched her to the best of his ability.

A large see through pink sphere surrounded them, off to the side of the sphere there was a large dark red heart. This was Sakura's soul.

"What the hell," Kiba muttered as he picked up Hinata. "Her soul just expanded." Kiba and Hinata watched in fascination as three black spikes shot out of Sakura's upper arm. After that the pistols turned into their original red and blue colors before expanding. Now Sakura's arms were covered in metal that resembled cannon barrels.

Dropping to the ground Sakura landed in a crouch, with Naruto's new form sticking out away from here in a vertical fashion. Chakra began to flow from each of the spikes and into the cannons. "Execution mode acquired," Sakura stated it as a fact.

"_Kiba-kun don't you think we should move?" _Hinata questioned her Meister.

"Nah," Kiba told her with confidence. "They just became a team three days ago. And while the light show is impressive there's no way it's going to do much damage."

"_If you say so," _Hinata shook her head. Her partner could be so thick headed at times.

"_Resonance stable, cacophony 0.3%," _Naruto told Sakura as if he was going off a check list. Now instead of chakra running though the spikes a more potent spiritual energy had replaced it, _"Black Needle's soul wavelength charge complete. Four second's left before the shot is ready. Four, three, two, one. Put him in his place." _

Sakura brought the cannons up from their resting position and pointed them as Kiba. They crackled with hers and Naruto's spiritual energy. "Death Cannon!" Sakura shouted as two balls of energy where forcefully shot out of the cannon and sped towards Kiba at a dangerous rate. "Oh shi-" Kiba didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before the two balls made out of pure spiritual energy hit there target. There was a short explosion followed by skull shaped smoke, the skulls oddly enough resembled the one on Naruto's shirt.

Falling on her back side Sakura let out a sigh of relief as Naruto changed back to his normal .38 pistols. "I don't think those skulls where there earlier," Sakura noted at the dissipating smoke.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he changed back into his human form. "They're a personal touch that I added."

"Oh how did you do that exactly?" Sakura looked at her weapon as he rubbed his nose and looked away from her. "I don't know." Sakura sweat dropped.

Gai smiled as he walked over to the where Kiba laid. Reaching the area he chuckled, finding that Kiba and Hinata where both unconscious. Looking back over to Sakura and Naruto he smiled again, perhaps there was hope for that boy after all.

"Umm Sakura," Naruto looked at the girl he was sitting next to.

"Yeah Naruto?"

"I-I wanted to say…I mean if it wasn't for you…" Naruto had a large blush on his face as he fought to find the right words. Looking up he expected the girl to be laughing at her stupid weapon but instead he found a pleasant smile and a patient look. It was then that Naruto found the words he was looking for. "Arigatou, Sakura-Chan."

* * *

1. When someone forces their soul wave length through somebody else it can cause internal bleeding. And while it can be used as a deadly attack, it more commonly happens when a Meister tries to force their soul wave length through their weapon.

2. I'm really not sure if I did a good job describing what Naruto looks like when he's fully transformed. So please go here to get a clearer picture Images (Dot) com/soul_eater/kid%5b2%5d (Dot) jpg

If your having a problem picturing the scene where Sakura uses Death Cannon than go here. You tube (Dot) com/watch?v=djIVUTgfQCw

Also I would suggest listening to the song: Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream for the fight scene(Yes this is where I got the title from)

If you got any question's don't hesitate to ask. Please Review and check out 44-dd's page.

Forever Grinning to the end,  
This is Grining Prey Signing out.


	3. Unforgettable Fear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater.

Uzumaki Naruto was the first weapon to ever achieve the rank of Chunin without the aid of a Meister. Haruno Sakura was recently abandoned by her weapon. Will they be able to forget the past and learn to trust each other? Or is this a failure waiting to happen?

An: I'm not sure if I stated this but everyone is shuppuuden age.

* * *

**Bang, Bang!  
****Unforgettable Fear**

_Kakashi walked quietly through a house, earlier people had complained about hearing gun shots going off from inside. Normally he wouldn't care but…there was something strange about this, and the Hokage had sent him to investigate. Kakashi continued down the hall quietly staying in the shadows, he had searched every room and the one coming up was the last place to check before he gave up. Reaching the door Kakashi noticed that it was slightly ajar. Slowly and carefully he pushed it open, praying that it did not creak. Making sure that there where no sudden movements Kakashi stuck his head through the doorway and peered in, but that action would haunt him for the rest of his life. In the room there where two things that caught his eye; the first was the body of a dead woman, the second was a young seven year old Naruto. The blond boys body shook with laughter, insane laughter that frightened even the hardened death scythe. Blood decorated his face almost as if someone had painted it there on purpose. And he held in his hands a glowing blue human soul. _

_Opening his mouth Naruto revealed sharp jagged teeth and a larger than normal jaw span. Holding the helpless soul above his waiting mouth Naruto began to laugh harder before becoming completely silent. For a minute he just sat there before dropping the soul into his mouth and swallowing. Closing his mouth he let a psychotic grin grace his childish face before his laughter broke out again. But in the middle of his fit of laughter Naruto found a bone white Katana piercing his stomach and attached to the katana was a Kakashi with tears leaking out of his eye. Naruto's laughter died down as he stared at Kakashi with blank eyes. "I'm sorry," Kakashi told him before ripping the Katana out, tearing through Naruto's side. The boy's body dropped to the ground beside the dead woman's and after a minute of waiting his soul appeared. It was blood red, it was a kinshin egg._

Naruto shot out of bed with sweat clinging to his body, his breaths ragged and forced. His body shook as he ran a hand through his matted hair. "Damn dreams," He told himself. That's all it was, a dream, but even the most twisted of dreams could hold a sliver of truth in them. Rubbing his eyes Naruto looked at the alarm clock that was set to go off in three hours. Sighing he laid back in bed, the dream keeping him from sleep's embrace. Sighing Naruto licked his lips, that dream had reminded him that it had been an entire month since he last at a soul, thinking of souls he sighed. Tsunade has been kind enough to inform Naruto that every soul he had gathered was now confiscated. He now had to start over from scratch, work his way up from zero…again. Its not that he needed souls to become a jounin or Hokage, but the only way for someone to become a Death Scythe was to absorb, in Naruto's case eat, ninety-nine kinshin eggs and one demon soul.

Gathering ninety-nine Kinshin eggs was easy, time consuming but none the less easy. It was a demon's soul that was the difficult part. Not only where they damn hard to find but a lot of Death Scythe hopefuls die when fighting against a demon. They where tricky beings, some of them where probably a few centuries old, and they used the ancient art of jutsu which had been long since forgotten by man. The most powerful of demons where the Bijuu, they where the strongest of the well known demon clans. The Tanuki, Neko, Kame, Hitokage, Inu, Itachi, Mujina, Ushi-oni, and of course the Kitsune. The Bijuu where rumored to be unbeatable, but that was the past. Now almost every Bijuu had been defeated and their soul sealed, Naruto absent mindedly rubbed his naval. The blond shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, he was getting ahead of himself. First he needed to worry about getting ninety-nine Kinshin eggs. So the first thing he would do tomorrow when they got to the Hokage tower, he decided, was demand a mission.

* * *

"Well that was easy," Naruto told Sakura as the left the Hokage tower. Pulling out the mission dossier Naruto flipped through it. "Says here we have to go to a place called Nami no Kuni, where we'll meet up with a man named Tazuna. Then we're suppose to investigate and eliminate a Kinshin egg whose been stealing the souls of the locals."

"Hmm," Sakura put her hand to her chin. "Nami no Kuni's to far to walk to." She sighed, "Looks like we'll be riding the bus."

Naruto scoffed, "You go back to the apartment and get ready. I'll worry about the transportation." And like that he was off leaving Sakura standing there by herself shaking her head.

An hour later Sakura looked up from her book, there was a loud rumbling coming from outside. Getting up she walked over to the window and was shocked by what she saw. Naruto was leaning against an orange motorcycle smirking at her. Opening up the window Sakura questioned him, "Where did you get that thing Naruto?"

"Oh this?" Naruto looked back at the motorcycle like he hadn't noticed it was there. "I've had this in storage ever since I went away with Jiraiya, I've just never had a reason to get it out until now. So come on you're wasting time!"

Sakura sighed as she closed the window and slowly made her way to the two wheeled vehicle of doom. Once she got outside Naruto hoped on the bike and revved the engine. Turning around to look at Sakura he noticed that she was now farther away from him and the bike, "Um Sakura what are you doing over there?"

"……………………Is it safe?" She asked in a small voice.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Yeah its safe."

Sakura looked at him almost fearful eyes. "……………………..You sure?"

Sweat drops accumulated on the back of Naruto's head, "Positive."

Once Sakura had been convinced that it was safe they where off, speeding down the streets and out the village gate. Sakura clung to Naruto for dear life as he made sharp turns and went unnecessarily fast. While the blond himself smiled like a maniac at the wind whipping through his hair, they would make it to that town in now time flat.

Arriving in Nami no Kuni Naruto slowed the bike down to a more normal speed, his eyes wide at the condition of the town. But Sakura was the first to voice her opinion, "My God." She whispered and Naruto couldn't help but to agree. The place was in shambles, beggars covered the sidewalk, houses where run down and condemned, and everybody looked starved. Driving past the scene they continued until they came upon a wooden shack near the waters edge. Killing the engine Naruto dismounted the vehicle and walked up to the door with Sakura right behind him. Knocking on it the Meister and Weapon waited for a second before they could hear hushed voices from behind the door. Naruto turned to look at Sakura with a questioning face but all she offered him was a shrug of the shoulder.

Finally after a minute of waiting the door opened but it was quickly followed by an older man with a shotgun pointed at Naruto's head. "What do you want?"

Naruto stared wide eyed at the shotgun, "I'm from Konoha."

"You?! A kid! They sent a kid to help us?!" The man shook his head, "Alright I guess it doesn't matter now just get in here quickly, its almost dark outside." Lowering the gun the old man entered the house with Naruto and Sakura quickly following.

Once everything had settled down Naruto and Sakura had learned that the old man was Tazuna and he lived out here with his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari. Sitting around the table drinking tea Naruto looked at Tazuna, "So what's with the town? It seemed kinda run down."

Sighing Tazuna set his tea down, "It's the Kinshin, he's got complete control of the town and none of use can stand up to him. Well not now anyways.," He added as an after thought.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well just recently he went and hired himself a pair of bodyguards. But these aren't normal body guards, they're like you two." He pointed at Sakura and Naruto, "One of them transforms into this giant sword and the other wields her."

"Well that complicates things," Sakura crossed her arms. "Just a kinshin egg would have been easy but now that he's hired a Meister and a weapon things could get complicated."

"What's complicated about it?" Naruto smirked, "We run in there guns blazing and they won't know what hit them!"

* * *

"I-I can't believe that worked," Sakura said as she watched Naruto juggle the kinshin egg in his hand. "We got lucky with the fact that the bodyguard wasn't here. You know that right?"

"Yeah yeah," He told her as he swallowed the kinshin egg whole, letting out a full filed sigh after he had finished. "So we better get out of here before he shows up."

"To late," A voice came from the doorway.

* * *

"Kakashi I suppose you heard about Naruto and Sakura?" Gai looked at his old weapon. They where currently in the jounin break room.

Looking up from his book Kakashi sighed, "You mean the mission to wave?"

Gai nodded, "That's the one. I heard rumors that a famous murder was seen around those parts lately."

"Oh and who is it?" Kakashi had closed his book now, more interested in what Gai had to say than he was earlier.

"Mamochi Zabuza."

* * *

"My names Zabuza and you just killed my meal ticket." Zabuza entered the late Kinshin's office with a large zanbato slung over his shoulder.

"Naruto," Sakura held out her hands as Naruto quickly transformed into the pair of .38's. Holding one of the guns horizontally to the ground pointed at Zabuza she brought the other one over her head pointed diagonally at him. "Stance of Sin."

Zabuza scratched his chin, "Well that's not something you see every day. A human with two souls in it." Tugging the blade off of his shoulder Zabuza brought it down on Sakura making her evade the attack as the ground exploded at the sheer force of his swing. Zabuza didn't let up there though, he quickly forced her on the defensive, not even giving her a chance to fire Naruto. _"Block Sakura!" _Naruto shouted at her.

"I can't block with you Naruto! You'll be killed!"

Clenching his fist Naruto knew she was right. How was a pistol suppose to stand up to that thing?

Feeling Zabuza's knee collide with her stomach Sakura exhaled spittle before another fist connected with her cheek sending her crashing into the wall several feet away. Sakura dropped to the ground unmoving.

Panicking Naruto transformed into his human state, his breathing irregular as he checked her pulse - still alive. Seeing her beaten form Naruto's body began to shake, this was his partner. And he couldn't even protect her. How could he protect her? Turning to face Zabuza Naruto saw that he was beginning to approach, he was afraid. Afraid that Sakura was going to die, afraid that he was going to die.

"**You human's are always afraid of something."**

Naruto's eyes opened wide, "Kyuubi?"

"**The one and only, trapped inside your fragile little body. Now what's this about you being afraid?" **

"I'm afraid that I'll die," Naruto said mournfully.

"**Well is that so? Well what if I told you I could take away your fear? What would you do then?" **

"You can take away my fear?" The blond asked his eyes wide.

"**Of course I can. But what will you do if I take away your fear?" **

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked up from the ground and glared at Zabuza, "I'd kill him and anyone else who threatened me."

"**Hmmph…Good answer." **

Zabuza approached Naruto warily, he had gotten quiet ever since he had stopped talking to himself. Now he was sitting there with his arms held limply at his side and his head downcast. Getting closer Zabuza raised his blade, yet the blond remained motionless. Bringing the blade down on the un-expecting teen Zabuza was caught off guard when Naruto rolled backwards through his open legs. Turning around he expected Naruto to be attacking him but instead he sound the teen sitting there Indian style looking up at him, like a curious child. "Hey, hey," He spoke. "Did you know I'm a demon?"

Ignoring Naruto's words Zabuza brought his sword down for another swing only to find that Naruto had caught it in between the knuckles of his pointer and middle fingers. "Did you know that demons don't have fear."

"Ch," Zabuza released his blade from Naruto grip and slung it over his shoulder. "Fear give you the courage to tackle impossible odds. Fear make you strong. So that means you're weak."

"Oh," Naruto stood up. He shoulders where slouched and his arms hung limply in front of him. Gazing at Zabuza with half-open glazed eyes Naruto smiled manically, "Guess I'll just have to show you how weak you courage is." Charging forward Naruto swiftly dodged a third swing from Zabuza. Using a palm thrust Naruto hit Zabuza in the gut before laughing, "Bang!"

Zabuza was shocked as he felt a sharp pang cut through his gut. But before he had a chance to move he felt a fist connect with his face. It sent him flying across the room and through the wall where he finally came to a stop on the lawn. Groaning as he stood up Zabuza rubbed his neck "Haku what the fuck was the first thing that little bastard did to me?"

"_Zabuza-sama some how he was able to attack your chakra coil directly." _The reflection of a young girl appeared in the in the broadside of the Zanbato. _"I suggest you end this before he gets a chance to attack you heart. A blow like that to such a vital organ would mean certain death."_

"Alright, I got it." Zabuza told Haku as he watched Naruto jump down from the opening in the office down onto the lawn. Readying his blade Zabuza charged the blond haired weapon. Feinting a swing from the left Zabuza was able to catch the blond off guard with a punch to the temple. But he wasn't finished there; Grabbing Naruto by the front of his shirt Zabuza brought him in close for a knee to the abdomen. Quickly letting go of his shirt Zabuza quickly uppercut his jaw before finishing it with a solid punch to the face.

Stumbling back from the onslaught Naruto held his face, leaving himself completely open.

* * *

Sakura began to stir, somebody talking about fear and courage woke her up. Propping herself up on her arms Sakura waited for the world to stop spinning before she tried to stand. Finally making it to her feet Sakura's vision blurred as she took a few steps, _'That Zabuza guy really messed me up good.' _Sakura thought solemnly. But then her eyes widened in shock, "Where's Zabuza?!" Noticing the hole in the wall Sakura rushed over to it. But what she saw was pure horror.

Naruto stumbled back from Zabuza holding his face in pain as Zabuza raised his Zanbato above his head, ready to finish the fight.

Somewhere in her mind Sakura knew she wasn't going to make it. No matter how quickly she jumped down from the hole in the office to the lawn, and no matter how quickly she sprinted she wasn't going to make it. So that's why she collapsed to her knees in defeat when Naruto's blood decorated the grass, in the end she had only made it half way.

* * *

Collapsing to his knee's Naruto felt like there was something was wrong, like something that had been there wasn't anymore. _'Oh yeah,'_ He thought, _'My arm.'_ Lying on the ground several feet away was Naruto's right arm, completely encased in a block of ice. _'How odd,' _He though while contemplating the ice. His subconscious was still rejecting the emotion known as fear, prevented him from realizing the danger he was in. Smiling as he fell face first into the ground, his body began to shake with insane laughter.

"The kids lost it," Zabuza thought as he brought the blade up above his head. Intending to end the fight once and for all.

* * *

-Yawn- Its sooooooooo late!! It's like an hour past midnight but I couldn't stop writing! I had to finish this chapter. So -Yawn- please review and check out 44-dd's page.

Forever Grinning till the end,  
This is Grining Prey signing out.


	4. Learning the Hard Way

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater.

Uzumaki Naruto was the first weapon to ever achieve the rank of Chunin without the aid of a Meister. Haruno Sakura was recently abandoned by her weapon. Will they be able to forget the past and learn to trust each other? Or is this a failure waiting to happen?

**Bang, Bang!**

**Learning the Hard Way**

Zabuza raised Haku above his head, watching as the teen below him broke out in insane laughter, blood pooled under him gushing out of the stump of an arm and the diagonal slash that went from his right side to his left hip. He shook his head, the kid really was a demon laughing at his pain and doomed existence. The kid really was fearless. To bad courage would always triumph over fearlessness. Getting ready to decapitate the kid Zabuza almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"Dynamic Entry!"

Zabuza didn't have time to contemplate what was happening before somebody landed a kick to his torso. He felt like a ton of brick had hit him as he was sent crashing into the house behind him.

Gai watched the hole cautiously, waiting for a counter attack. He wanted to distract himself by helping Kakashi tend to Naruto but he knew that his kick wasn't enough to bring down Zabuza. "Gai," Kakashi spoke up as he finished wrapping the stub of Naruto's arm and the slash across his midsection. "We don't have time for a fight." Walking over to Sakura Kakashi picked her up bridal style, she was in a state of shock. "You're faster than me so take Naruto and go. Gai nodded as he picked up Naruto, but not before grabbing the frozen appendage. Taking off through the empty streets, moving at an inhuman speed Gai pushed himself to his limit hoping to save the blond youth he held in his arms.

* * *

Naruto was floating in an inky blackness with the sound of laughter filling the emptiness. And not just any laughter, it was his insane, fearless laughter. His body convulsed with the maddening noise and the darkness shook. Finally it all stopped and Naruto's laughter died down into gasps of air. He was left floating in the dark panting as he tried to piece together what had happened. He remembered killing Gato, the weak kinshin egg, and then Zabuza showed up and everything was shot to hell. Sakura getting knocked into unconsciousness, Naruto succumbing to his own demons…losing his arm. Naruto sighed, "I've really done it now. I fell to my own insanity again." He still remembered clearly the first time that it had happened, no matter how badly he wanted to forget it the memory plagued his every dream.

The woman and that man, they had worked together to steal what had been most precious to him. He hadn't been able to do anything about it, nothing. And he surely would've died too if the Kyuubi hadn't been there. He had almost forgotten the demon gave him the will to fight back that night. Of course it had turned out to be a double-edged sword. He could take any wound and fight until his literal last breath left him. Use strength that only the most powerful of meisters had access to. And grant him the power that only death scythe knew of. But the cost was great, possibly to great. The cost was his sanity.

"**Well using this time to mull things over I see." **

"Kyuubi," Naruto turned to find a pair of blood red eyes watching him from the shadows. "You've always know just what to say to get me to believe you."

There was a chuckle, **"How can I help it when you make it so easy. 'I can give you the strength to fight' 'I can take away your fear' As longs as it was a shortcut to power you've always welcomed my help."**

"Not any more," came the icy response, "I remember now how your power was able to corrupt me before and earlier today, but that won't happen again…ever."

"**It doesn't matter anymore. The seed of insanity has taken root in the very core of your soul. Just one false step, just one unsecured moment and you'll break. Hehahahah! You'll break and what will be left of you shattered psyche will have no choice but to surrender command of your body to me!" **

* * *

Sakura along with Kakashi and Gai sat outside of the hospital's emergency room. Five hours ago Gai had arrived with Naruto and Tsunade had instantly gone into surgery. Four hours ago Kakashi arrived with a now self aware Sakura. Three hours ago Shizune had reassured them that everything would be alright before entering the emergency room herself. Two hours ago the light out side of the room had switched off signifying that the operation was over. And just a few moments ago Tsunade and Shizune left the room notifying the nervous waiting room occupants that Naruto would regain complete use of his right arm.

"Tsunade-sama would it be alright if I visited Naruto?" Sakura looked up at the Hokage with hopeful eyes.

Smiling she patted the pinkette's head, "Well at the moment I'm afraid he won't make that great of a conversationalist but I don't see a problem with it."

Watching as Sakura entered the room Kakashi turned to Tsunade, "So how did you do it?'

She sighed before sitting down, "Luck, skill, wishful thinking, but mostly luck. In all truth it looked hopeless, even with his arm preserved perfectly in that ice I really didn't think we where going to pull it off."

"So how did you pull it off?"

"Truthfully?" Tsunade looked at the curious jounin and Death Scythe in front of her. "I didn't do it…It was the Kyuubi's doing. Hell we where just about to undo the stitching and remove his arm again when suddenly his midsection and arm was surrounded by this red substance. It was the Kyuubi's chakra and put plainly it caused his cell's to go into overdrive. By the time the chakra had resided new skin had grown attaching his detached arm and his stump together and completely healing the slash wound. On an odd side note the skin grew OVER the stitching."

Gai's eyebrows rose, "Is that going to cause a problem?"

"No it shouldn't cause any problems."

* * *

"Naruto…" Sakura said solemnly as she looked at the blond laying in the hospital bed. She brushed a stray bang out of his face, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto, if-if I had just been stronger…"

He didn't respond.

* * *

(Back in Wave)

"That all of the money Haku?" Zabuza watched as a young girl exited a large vault with a lumpy bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama."

"Good than lets get out of here. This place is making me sick." Nodding her head Haku transformed into the large Zanpakto, the bag changing with her. Catching the giant blade Zabuza slung it over his shoulder and made his way towards the exit. Rubbing a bruise on his chest he growled, "Damn that Konoha bastard." He had been caught completely off guard when the man landed a kick to his torso. Sending him flying through a wall Zabuza was sure that they where going to finish him off, but they had taken the two brats and fled instead. Frustrated Zabuza punched the door frame he was currently standing in, causing part of the wall to crumble into pieces. When he next met those brats, or better yet that fucker who kicked him, Zabuza was going to have his revenge.

* * *

"And then Gai-sensei rushed you back to Konoha." Sakura looked at the disgruntled Naruto, he had been asleep for almost two days now. After eating he had immediately wanted Sakura to tell him what had happened. Once hearing the story Naruto nodded, "I'm glad your safe." But Sakura could hear the disappointment in his voice. Thinking that it was her fault Sakura gave Naruto a weak smile before excusing herself and leaving the room.

Naruto sighed as he folded his arms behind his head and leaned against the headboard, a scowl ever present on his face. Its not like he wasn't grateful for being saved but what was irking him was the fact that someone took out Zabuza with ease. While he the 'Genius Weapon of Konoha' couldn't even stand up to the man without resorting to the Kyuubi's help. Naruto's scowl deepened; He the protégé of two of the greatest Death Scythes alive and he couldn't even stand up to that son ova bitch.

What was worse was that the fact that he was basically teetering on the edge of insanity. He could HEAR the Kyuubi's whispers inside of his head. Each suggestion with own unique gruesome out come. There was one that said he should eliminate Sakura, the real reason the mission was a failure. Or another that said he should prove that weapons where better than Meisters by killing Gai. Naruto folded the pillow over his head as the thoughts went from murder to rape, back to murder, and then a few suggesting the genocide of Konoha. Naruto sighed as he did his best to push the voices to the back of his mind as began to drift into sleep.

"_Hello?" Naruto called out into an empty house. "Is anyone here?" _

"_Oh there you are Naru-Chan! I was waiting for you!" A woman, whose face was shadowed_

"_Wh-who are you?" Naruto asked the woman as he back towards the door. "Where's my-" _

"_Oh I'll lead you there!" Offering the boy her hand, trying to encourage him to step back from the door._

"_B-but…" _

"_Don't worry Naru-Chan, you can trust me." The woman told Naruto sweetly as she looked down at the seven year old._

_The young blond looked at the woman cautiously before taking her hand and allowing her to guide him. "Where are we going?" _

"_Oh," She looked back at him, only now her features weren't clouded. Naruto let out a gasp when he realized that he was looking into the face of a madman, a psycho path, a murderer. And worst of all…he was looking at his face. "Some place fun I assure you." A psychotic grin stretched the face, revealing large sharp diabolical teeth. Naruto began to struggle in her grip, but it was to no avail, her grip was as strong as iron. Being picked up off his feet Naruto was dangled in front of the mad grinning face. "Some place fun I assure you!" Lifting Naruto above her head the woman opened her mouth to abnormal proportions._

_Naruto felt helpless as he was dangled above the open maw, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't save himself and now he would never be able to save that which was most precious to him. Naruto thought no more as he was quickly swallowed whole. _

Sakura felt Naruto, unconsciously, grip her hand harder. He was sweating and his breathing was slightly irregular.

Tsunade looked up from the medical chart she was currently going over. "That must be one hell of a nightmare," She murmured to herself before quickly going back to the chart.

"Tsunade-sama when will Naruto be ready to leave?" Sakura watched the Hokage as she put the chart down and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"He should be ready to go as soon as he wakes up." Tsunade watched Naruto before turning to leave. "Try and get him to talk about his nightmare if you can. Don't push the subject to hard just leave the fact that he can come to you as an option." She called out over her shoulder before she had fully left the room.

"Oh," The pinkette watched her back. "Um ok." Sakura sighed as she went back to watching over Naruto, who was still clutching her hand. He probably wouldn't even want to speak with her now. How was she suppose to get him to talk about his nightmare. She let out another sigh, "If only I was stronger."

"_Sorry Sakura-Chan, but you're just not strong enough." _

Sakura felt like crying as she realized that he had been right. She was to weak.

* * *

Naruto stood behind the kitchen counter putting the finishing touches on his and Sakura's ramen. She had told him not to worry about dinner tonight but he had felt like he had needed to do something for the distraught girl. Picking up both bowls he made his way to the living room and handed one of them to Sakura. "Eat up."

"Arigatou," Sakura told him as she took the bowl, quickly snatching the chop sticks he had balanced on top of it she began eating. The television was the only thing in the apartment making any kind of noise, and it was slightly making Naruto sick. They had been together for almost a month now and he had grown acquainted to her constant chatter; a part of him even enjoyed it, her voice had been more soothing than the chilling silence he was use to. "So Sakura is there something-ah is there something bothering you?" Naruto hoped that he wasn't sounding too nosy.

Sakura forced a smile, "Of course not! Why would you ask something like that silly?"

Naruto looked at her skeptical, "Well you just don't seem like your usual self."

"Oh," Sakura muttered, dropping her smile. _'I'm suppose to be the one confronting him about his dreams, yet here he is trying to comfort me.' _

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Naruto stood up to begin putting the bowls in the sink when he felt Sakura grab his arm.

"Please don't leave me…" Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes. She was just so scared, Naruto was just so strong, a prodigy even. What right did Sakura have to call herself his meister?

"Sakura," Naruto grabbed her hand as he sat back down. Looking into her sea-green eyes Naruto smiled lightly, "I will never leave you."

Sakura released a broken breath she didn't know she was holding. Sniffing she felt herself hugging the blond, "Thank you Naruto…!"

The blond was confused for a moment, having never of dealt with a situation like this before. "It's alright Sakura." He patted her back, softly yet firmly. "So are you going to tell me what's the matter."

"Well…" Sakura said releasing her hold on the blonds neck. "Its kinda a long story…"

"Oh well than if that's the case."

Sakura rolled her eyes she lightly hit him on the arm, "Baka." Sighing the pinkete brought her legs up to her torso and wrapped her arms around them. "Its about my old partner. I looked up to him like the older brother that I never had you know? And-and I guess I just hurt more than I realized when he abandoned me." Letting her neck go limp Sakura buried her face in her kneecaps-trying to hide her tears. "His name was Sai," She chuckled, "And oddly enough he could transform into a pair of chained Sais"

"You know the Stance of Sin that I use?" Naruto nodded, "I learned it from him. It was his family's technique. When he was teaching it to me, along with several others, he told me that his late-brother taught it to him. Stance of Sin, Stance of Pain, Stance of Death, and Stance of Judgment, I've been trying to convert them all into something that I can use with you. So far I've only converted Stance of Sin and obviously that still has a long way to go." Sakura lightly chuckled at her own joke, However that only made her feel worse.

"You know the last thing he told me? _'Sorry Sakura-Chan, but you're just not strong enough.'_ I guess he was right huh? I couldn't protect myself, and I couldn't protect you. All I could do was sit back and watch like some helpless damsels in distress as Zabuza chopped your arm clean off!" Sakura was chocking on her sobs now, to ashamed of herself to hide them anymore. "He was right! I'm weak I'm not worthy of calling myself your meister! You're 'The Genius Weapon' of Konoha and I'm a nobody! You could have any meister you wanted and Tsunade-sama stuck you with me. I should resign now and save everyone the trouble of-"

Naruto had to do something, the situation was quickly snowballing into something out of his hands.

Sakura seemed frozen as she let Naruto's natural body heat invade her personal space. She felt his breath tickle the back of her neck as her sobbing slowly began to calm down into sniffles. "I don't think your weak Sakura-Chan." His words danced inside of Sakura's head as she hugged him back, draining what was left of her tears on his shoulder.

"I've always hated Meisters, and when we first met you where no different in my mind's eye." Naruto hugged her tighter, "Because of this everyone has always told me that I was cold and distant. I didn't have any friends and I didn't want any. I was afraid of bonds afraid to trust somebody. But after a month of this partnership you've taught me that its alright to trust." Breaking the hug Naruto held Sakura at arms lengths, "I trust you to weald me properly. I trust you to never hurt me. I trust you to always be my friend. Sakura…I trust you."

"You really mean that?" Sakura mumbled as she dried what was left of her tears.

"Every bit of it," The blond told her truthfully.

Sighing tiredly Sakura fell forward, her head landing on Naruto chest. Her fear and her worry had washed away just like that. And all at just the fact that Naruto trusts her. Sighing she unconsciously snuggled into the blonds chest, why did she always have to do things the hard way?

* * *

Well this chapter is now finished! And I thought it turned out pretty good, dontcha think? Anyways please read and **review **and check out 44-dd's home page.

Forever Grinning to the end,  
This is Grining Prey Signing out.


	5. Done

Alright I'm done.

Serious lack of enthusiasm, and a case of "who gives a fuck?" Has left me wondering, why? Why did I become an Author? Was it because I enjoyed writing? Was it because I thought it would be fun? Maybe I just wanted to get all these ideas out of my head and onto some paper, and when I heard about fan fiction I thought, what a great idea. But for fucks sake I can tell you right fucking now that I didn't become an Author so some nameless bitch, who doesn't even have the balls to give me a way to reply, could sprout some nonsense shit about my stories. But its not just the flamers, it's the complete and total dead end I've hit with all of my stories. I've been forcing the chapters for a while now and I just can't keep this up.

I'm tired, tired of this shit. So I would really like to apologies to anyone who actually liked my stories. I'm sorry, not that I'm quitting, but because I let the flamers get to me and because I let you guys down. So I propose this to anyone who reads this notice; take a story, any story, and make it into what you thought it should've been or try and continue the story the way you thought it would go. Its my final gift to anyone who wants it. If any of you take my offer please PM me, I'll supply you with my story plots and some of the future chapters I had already typed out, and I would really love to see your take on a story.

May not sound very manly, and I know it will be bait for the flamers, but I can actually see the tears clouding my vision. Its painful, actually more painful that I thought it would be. It actually feels like a friend, a close friend passed away, and I'm mourning his death. But I guess its painful to do what must be done. If you had a dead arm attached to your shoulder what would you do? Would you grit your teeth and cut it off? Or would you bear with it, and let it poison the rest of your body?

When I had fist started I remember making a promise to all of my readers that I would never abandon my stories, but I guess that's a promise I just can't keep. And maybe this is just a case of the "woe is me's" Maybe in a week or a month I'll come crawling looking to reattach my "dead arm." But I doubt it.

Ha how ironic, even as I write my own 'resignation,' I can't help but to think that some of the stuff I've said would've made a great quote for one of my stories.

Heh just read a positive review for my last chapter, makes this even harder to say but, I think most of you know what's coming.

For the last time ever,

Forever Grining 'til The End  
This Is Grining Prey Signing out.

_When people share experiences together, and then they must part, there is a feeling of sadness. Saying goodbye to people that we feel connected to is an occasion of somber reflection. It is hard to imagine our lives without them, and yet we have no choice but to go on. It is comforting to know that for however long you will be separated that you will always be in each other's hearts. It is also an opportunity to be more present to others in your life and to look for opportunities to form new friendships. _


End file.
